


Strong Enough You Are Not

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: In Nauseating Variety: Mustafar [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Beheading, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: In Ep III, Yoda warned Obi-Wan in no uncertain terms against a confrontation with Sidious.But sometimes things are beyond Obi-Wan's control.





	

 

Anakin lay slain at his feet as the burning skies above were pierced by a landing shuttle.

Obi-Wan Kenobi commed R2. “Get the Senator to Polis Massa.  _Now._ ”

To the droid's worried question, he answered simply, “I'm already dead.”

And then he turned to face the approaching Sith, hoping to buy enough time for Padmé to escape.

To  _survive._

To keep Anakin's child from being an orphan, whose father murdered its mother, and a galaxy alongside her.

A father who had very nearly murdered his own child too.

Obi-Wan remembered Yoda's words, warning him against taking on the Sith Master.

He would not survive this battle.

He couldn't find it in himself to be sorry that was the case.

All that mattered was protecting the baby. The  _only_ thing that mattered to Obi-Wan anymore.

_For you, Anakin._

He adjusted his grip on his lightsaber.

He'd been tired and brokenhearted when he fought his brother. __

Now he was exhausted and wounded too.

Clones fanned out to either side, waiting to riddle him full of holes should he somehow defeat Sidious.

The Emperor saw Anakin's lifeless body and didn't waste time with words.

Obi-Wan fought as long as he could, and lasted longer than he thought he would.

And then, when he finally crashed to his knees, his lightsaber falling shattered from his hand, he felt the crimson blade hovering beside his throat.

“You stole my apprentice,” Sidious growled, fury in his voice.

“No.” Obi-Wan somehow found the strength to raise his head, one last glint of defiance in his blue eyes. “He never  _belonged_ to either of us. He was his own man.”

 

* * *

 

The Jedi fell into the saber.

Kenobi was too close to it, and moved too quickly.

His severed head hit the crushed stone, a smirk on the lips and in the eyes.

Not only had the meaningless worm managed to deprive him of his apprentice— he'd also managed to die on his  _own_ terms.

Enraged, Sidious kicked the head, repeated and vicious attacks.

But the more he damaged it, the more it seemed to mock him.

Kenobi couldn't  _feel_ any of it, and even if his dead mind had known what was happening to its abandoned body, it probably wouldn't have  _cared._

When a Sith lost everything, he  _lost_ . So why, when a Jedi lost everything, did it feel like he'd  _won_ ?

_No, no. He hasn't_ won.

Sidious' plans might be in serious jeopardy,  _yes_ , but not enough to take him down.

In bad grace he Force-pushed Kenobi's body and head into the lava.

He turned to leave but caught sight of Vader's corpse.

_Disgusting failure._

So he kicked  _him_ in too.

 

 

 


End file.
